Flight High
by ThE.AnGeL.Of.ChArItY
Summary: Fully summary inside. Max and Fang are going to an acting school called Flight High, though for different reasons. Max wants to help her mum, and Fang really doesn't want to go at all. Who knows when their action and drama films will turn in to a romance…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's The Angel of Charity here. **

**Blurb: **

"Lights camera, ACTION!"

Going to a high school can be hard. Going to an acting school, is even harder. And going to a coeducation boarding school which is about acting, well unless it's for paparazzi and publicity, you better be prepared.

Max always wanted to go to an acting school, and she knew it would help her mother if she got a scholarship. She just didn't realise High school was a drama.

Fang gets forced to go for his sister. He didn't mind acting, but acting school, as in for prances and drama queens? No thanks. He was always more of an action sort of guy.

But with Fang's sister as Max's roommate the movies merge together a lot. And who can guess when a story will turn into a romance…

**DISCLAIMER: The Angel of Charity is in no way of form a full or partial owner of any of the plot, characters, events, scenes or settings used in the series Maximum Ride. She does not and cannot claim to own any of the unintentionally put brands or objects which are written about in this or any chapter. She may however, claim the original characters used and the plot line of this particular story as her own.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

_Max_

*guitar strumming and calm music* I remember tears running down your face, when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed you light. I remember you said don't leave me alone. But all that's death and gone and passed tonight. Just close- "

My hand shot out like a zombies hitting the snooze button with precision mastered over 16 years of early morning practise. Not that I wanted to stop the song, I just don't think my sister would appreciate being woken up at 6:00. I grabbed my tank top and my shorts that ended just after the ¾ make of my thighs. After getting changed and clipping my I-Pod onto the end my t-shirt I galloped down the stair, a habit I had picked up recently.

Turning the door knob I braced myself for the darkness I knew I would see. I had another hour before the sun rose.

With my earphones plugged in I started to jog heading towards the park. The trees around me swayed as the wind rustled past leaving dandelions in its wake. My mind shifted to running mode, and everything else flew out of my mind. Music flowed through to my ear drums halting before flowing through. Right now I was happy. Right now I had nothing to worry about. Right now nothing could hurt me.

Before I knew it my feet were drifting towards the front door of our house. Sunlight crept up as I reached the door and the sky became a tainted pink. I stepped onto the front porch, taking out the key, I opened the door.

And there sat my mum on the coach as if she woke up this early every day. I felt the need to acknowledge her, but the sheer thought of my mum waking up early stopped me. She obviously was thinking about something important. I had only seen her wake up this early two years ago, when we left dad and she was preparing herself for her new life. I instantly stepped back because I knew she was thinking hard about something, why else would someone who works all night saving animals wake up so early?

I crept up the stairs, making sure I didn't disturb my mum. I went to my room and grabbed my uniform, other necessary clothes and my rubber bands. I turned towards my bathroom which was attached to my room. The white painted wooden door stood out from the blue walls of my room. And the golden handle didn't help, I realised, as I opened the door.

After I was ready and my hair was in a ponytail I walked down the stairs again. My sister was sitting on the stool near the breakfast table when I walked in. Putting my toast and the jam on my plate I took a moment to analyse the quietness of the room. My mum strode into the kitchen her steps as light as feathers.

"Max, I need to talk to you." said her croaky tired voice.

As I turned to face her I caught a glimpse of my sister thumbs up. Maybe I was in trouble? My mum gestured to the coach in the room. We walked there together almost in sync. Thoughts entered my mind at once, 'Why now, before school?' 'What was so important?' 'Was I in trouble?'

Her sigh broke the silence as we sat down, hearing only the sounds being produced by Ella's cutlery and plate.

"You got a scholarship Max. To Flight High, the best acting school in Arizona."

"I got a scholarship at an acting school? That's great!" When I remembered her sigh and the deep thoughts she was in this morning my excitement died down. "Wait, why are you so upset about this?"

Her eyes send me compassionate message as she said "Well Max, Flight High, is a co-ed boarding school."

_Fang_

You know when you are sleeping in the morning and then suddenly hear a high-pitched guy singing about who some girl rejected him and you just want crush that dude's neck. I mean, it's not like I don't have plenty of other reasons to kill the stupid duff, but waking up him is just freaking annoying .

"NUDGE!" I roared from my room over her shrieks of "ear rape".

"Sorry" was her reply back, as if that helped anything. What I had just heard, could not be un-heard.

Getting up I stormed into her room and shut her stupid alarm off. "Why do you even have Justin Bieber?"

"I don't it's on 'radio' mode, and apparently the radio things this is a good song to play in the morning. I thought they just talked in the morning. Anyway, I am really sorry, NEVER putting it on 'radio' again."

After that I went back to my room and slept again because my alarm hadn't gone off yet, and I would take all the sleep I could get.

I don't know if you have heard but apparently if you have a bad morning your whole day goes bad. And I had definitely had a bad morning, so how could me day go well?

"Fang I need to talk to you." my mum told me.

"Why now, I have to get ready for school." That response obviously wasn't the answer my mum wanted, but I couldn't help it. And you can't blame me either cause I did have a s*** morning.

"Just call Nudge and meet me in the living room"

"NUDGE!" I shouted up. I knew mum could have done that herself but I really couldn't be bothered to go up the stairs.

When Nudge came down Mum sat down and so did we.

"Nudge, you know how you wanted to go to Flight High?"

"Yeah" Nudge said dragging out the word. As people often do when they know what is coming but want to pretend they don't.

"Well, you're enrolled there for the coming year."

I interrupted Nudge's squealing. "Okay two questions. Why am I here? And why are you telling this right now, while we are supposed to go to school?"

"Well, Fang I am telling you this now because I just got the letter today and I need to reply confirming the enrolment by a week, and postage takes time."

"Okay you still haven't told me why I'm here."

"Fang, you didn't really think I'd let her go to a boarding school without someone to protect her did you? The reason you are here, is because I enrolled you too."

"WHAT?"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**So that's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Leave a review if possible. I know it could do with some editing but bear with me for some time. **

**-ChArItY =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! **

**Summary of last chapter: Max and Fang both find out they are going to Flight High, along with Nudge.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Angel of Charity is in no way of form a full or partial owner of any of the plot, characters, events, scenes or settings used in the series Maximum Ride. She does not and cannot claim to own any of the unintentionally put brands or objects which are written about in this or any chapter. She may however, claim the original characters used and the plot line of this particular story as her own.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

_Max_

To other people out there this might not have been a problem but I saw to things wrong with that sentence. Co-ed and boarding, those were the two words that rang in my ear, echoing off to a faraway land. I haven't been in a co-ed school since Year 2, most primary schools are co-ed, but my dad used to believe in private education and put me in a private all-girls school. He truly believed it would be safer for me, as though an all-girl school would protect me from danger. The cool breeze followed through our cream-coloured curtains splashing my face like cold water on a sleeping body.

"_Flight High_, is a co-ed boarding school?"

My mum's sympathetic face returned, her eyes glazing at me in a way that could melt hearts. I knew my mum needed this, the scholarship, she got a good pay but saving money would help her with Ella's future and even mine to some degree. I would also benefit, I would get to accomplish my dream of going to an acting school, to an environment in which my classmates would know acting as more than just action films. Maybe it was for the best that I went to a school where I would be put completely out of my comfort zone.  
>My mum's face came back into view, he eyes reflecting her emotions. Nervousness and hope radiating of them, but there was also discomfort. She knew what I was feeling, felt my thoughts, and thought about my knowledge of our household. My mind switched to Ella, her future, the things she needs as a teenagers in a materialistic world. She didn't know about mums struggles; she knew there were issues about mum's job but was always told that it was because of her night shifts and it being unsafe for her. She didn't know that mum had volunteered for all the night shift because she had a slightly higher pay, because when our dad left she knew we would need the money and she didn't want her children to have a changed lifestyle. The only problem was that dad had been well-paid and we were used to a higher expense lifestyle. I thought about her wardrobe, how she would need new items for prom and formal occasions. And God forbid, if she has to wear the same outfit twice and post the pictures on Facebook, she would die of humiliation.<p>

"Mum, I want to do it. I want it go to _Flight High_." My voice was clear unlike my thoughts; the swirled mixture of confusion seems to clear as I say those words, as if on command.

"You want go to the boarding school?" sorrow laced her words. Sorrow I associated with her guilt of what she presumed was her pushing me to attend a school I was uncomfortable with, sorrow for the distance that would come between us.

"Well, yes I want to go to the acting school. I would never want to leave you guys but I think it's for the best. And it will give me an opportunity to be around people who have the same interest as me."

And I hoped, with all my heart that this was true, because if it wasn't I would be stuck there with no escape for at least a term. And _that_ would be hell.

_Fang_

There was silence. My sister seemed to have quietened down in that one moment and my mum; well she had always been a quite person.

"You're telling me that I am stuck in some prancy acting school for the rest of high school" I said at the same time a Nudge rushed out a "What, I have to go to school with _him_ around all the time?"

My mum kept her own calm composter. "Well Fang I don't really believe 'prancy' is a word and Nudge, yes either you go to Flight High with him or you don't go at all. Now you guys have school and you need to figure this out on you now, and tell me your decision by 10 am, alright?"

"Uh, no" I mumbled as she walked away and pretended to ignore me.

I turned to Nudge. "Look Nudge I am not going to that stupid weirdo school and I'm sorry but I'm not putting my whole life in jeopardy for your dreams."

Nudge turned to me with wide eyes, on the brick of fake crying. "But Fang, I need this, please Fang please, please, please." She said stretching out the last please.

"Look Nudge, I need to get ready for school we will talk about this later" wow I sounded like mum "Wait what am I saying, no we won't cause I. AM. NOT. No, I CAN not. ..." Each word was separated by a step towards her. It was then that I realised two things, one I was probably scaring my younger sister and two, I still had to get ready for school and thanks to that I was darn late. I turned away from her and walked over to my room, getting ready for school.

"Fang" a voice rang out in the house; a split second before Nudge came running into the room. "I found the perfect reason"

"What? What for?"

"I found the perfect reason, or reasons, for you to go to Flight High."

"Look Nudge, we are late for school and why do you even want me to go to that school? You know I freaking hate that s***."

"Look if you don't go there I can't and you know I want this, please just listen to these."

"Look bro, I have to get to school. I just don't get the point of me going to that school okay? Can you see me, the guy whose colour palette is all dark, in a school where the people are all about prepping around and prancing?"

"Okay, prepping isn't a word."

"I don't give two s****"

"Just hear me out okay. This will be amazing for you… BECAUSE a) the girl there will practically _all_ be hot, how else could they get selected into the best acting school in the state."

"Which also means they are all b****es and spoilt."

"Okay, okay then um, you get to keep a good look out on me."

"And how the hell is that a good thing?"

"Well, uh, you get to make sure I don't get involved in bad kind of things and situations."

"Like what?"

"Like that I don't do things with a guy, or like drugs and stuff."

"Really Nudge if I can't trust you with this then there is no point in us going to the same school any way. So how about…. uh, no?

"Please Fang I really, want to go to this school and mums won't let me go unless you come so please come."

"Why do you want to go to this school so badly anyway, as far as I'm aware you don't really want to be an actor."

"Okay Fang you are always popular so off course it's not a big deal for you but this really matters to me because I'm not, you know I don't fit in and being around people that have the same hobbies may change that. Please Fang, please do this for me."

I I knew my mum wouldn't really give me a choice, but maybe agreeing to this now may get me out of trouble in the future. But that was not the thought that affected my decision. I may be mean and rude to my sister, but I did care for her and she was right I was protective of her. And that is the story of how I agreed to go to a high school filled with girly guys and over dramatic girls.

But somehow I knew this wasn't the ending, or even the climax, this was the end of one of the many scenes to come. And that sentence right there is how I knew this would change me for life.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Sorry if that was bad. Hope you liked it though. And I meant 'bare' with me in the last authors note not 'bear' with me I changed that but accidentally didn't save. SORRY. Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and favourites. I still don't get what the whole 'hits' thing is about… care to explain it to me?**

**-ChArItY =P**


	3. Max

**HEY I'm back, good that sounds creepy. I'm back…*insert creepy smile*. Sorry, anyway. Thanks to all the subscribers and those who have it on their favourite list as of now. And a massive thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Angel of Charity is in no way of form a full or partial owner of any of the plot, characters, events, scenes or settings used in the series Maximum Ride. She does not and cannot claim to own any of the unintentionally put brands or objects which are written about in this or any chapter. She may however, claim the original characters used and the plot line of this particular story as her own.**

**By the way if you can't tell the story has skipped up around 2 months.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

*guitar strumming and calm music* "I remember tears running down your face, when I said I'd never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed you light. I remember you said don't leave me alone. But all that's death and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes the s-"

My hand shot out at the alarm clock as I rose from my deep slumber. Instinctively getting up I got ready for my morning jog around my neighbourhood. As my legs led the way through the neighbourhood I had memorized like the back of by hand, my mind drifted to the new environment I would be placed in- just two weeks from now. I tried to imagine myself walking in the hallways of Flight High, surrounding by both girls and boys and the picture did not seem very colourful. I thought about the danger I was putting myself in and imagined myself as the main actress of a clichéd story, would my life turn into just that. Would I fail to control myself from loving this one guy? I wished with all my heart that I didn't melt like butter on any guy, that I could keep my promise to myself- that I could restrain myself from dating any guy before I graduate. I was too close to the destination to give up now, just week till the school year starts, till my final school year started.

As my feet found their way up to my front porch I thought about this moment and how it would all change, I would walk in a new building from now on, venture new lands. The sheer thought of leaving home had been enough to make me constantly worry the changes I would have to face but, till now, thoughts these morning walks that I had grown used to had not occurred to me, would not be the same in boarding school. The dreadful thoughts filled my head as I placed my key in the key pole and entered the house. What would I do about these walks? Would I have to quit the tradition of these morning jogs? Why these thoughts constantly invaded by head was beyond my mind. I was scared, terrified, shocked and dreading the change. Yet, this was my dream, my chance to be a part of my own fantasies. This was my chance to be a star.

The images of Flight High were still embedded in my brain. The white walls had glowed like the sun in a summer's day. The large glass windows in each room gave an insight to the outside world, yet every aspect of nature was present in side. The two halves of the land nearly mirrored each other. A dorm was built on the right side of the land, shaped like a U it proudly wore the sign of 'Boys dorm' it was painted with the a pastel blue which almost blended into a white paint creating a blue tinted wall of white rooms that would seem to be a greyish colour to the unobservant eye. On the left side of the main land was a building with a sign that says 'Girls Dorm', a cream building which was in a U shape. The U shaped buildings both had a garden and a fountain at the centre, the garden had 2 small circular patches of grass which could be used by the students to sit on, enjoy lunch at and some time with their friends. A series of shops bordered each of these, mostly tempting the students with salads, sushi and burgers. Then there was a small medical facility on each side which included counsellors and general nurses and doctors. The building which held the medical facility also held the library, with only non-fictional books, a computer lab and a 'tutoring' room. Following this was area of grass which was in a rectangular shape, and in the centre of this was the main building. The main building was pure white, no tinted colours, no pastel walls, no wooden doors which stood out. It was a bright, white building with glass door and windows which were placed at general eye level. This building contained the classes from levels three to six, the second level consisted of the main food court of the boarding school and the first had, almost an arcade room feel. All levels, excluding the first two, had a library which had a selection of books related to the topics taught on that level. A series of small building and facilities were also behind the main land, including all the sporting courts, the swimming pool, and a small section of student class rooms.

Yet it hadn't been the building which had fascinated me, or made me worried, but the people. It wasn't until I started noticing the kind of people that would attend the school with me that I truly got a sense of the school. Half of the girls that would be in my grade acted like they had a vast knowledge of the school already, which was highly unlikely as they were at the open day, implying they didn't know very much about this school. The smaller half looked just as surprised as me at the size of the actual school, which was surprisingly big for a school which just taught students from Year 10 to 12.

I had made a few friends too, including a very talkative, fashionable, girl. I honestly couldn't believe anyone could be as lively as cricket till I met her. She had short straight brown hair which ended a little below hair chin line with a side fringe which morphed into the haircut. Her brown eyes wore contacts, which were barely visible other than a thin line which ended a little after her pupil. She wore skinny dark blue jeans that fit her perfectly and a plain black top which looked as though it would be see-through but wasn't. To match all this she wore a green blazer and black boots. She introduced herself as Beth.

As my feet hit the floor of my room my thoughts ran away from Flight High and I regained focus into the present. I was excited about this and no matter what happened I knew this would be an adventure.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Thanks for everything guys, please review. Next chapter is Fang!**

**-ChArItY =P**


	4. Fang

**Heyy, I am extremely sorry if I sounded high in the previous author's note, but I probably was. Thanks to all the subscribers and those who have it on their favourite list as of now. And a massive thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Angel of Charity is in no way of form a full or partial owner of any of the plot, characters, events, scenes or settings used in the series Maximum Ride. She does not and cannot claim to own any of the unintentionally put brands or objects which are written about in this or any chapter. She may however, claim the original characters used and the plot line of this particular story as her own.  
>Also Charity does not wish to upset any school, people or people's possession by this story and she apologises for any unintentional hurt that may be caused by the story.<strong>

**By the way, from now on I will try to Max's and Fang's point of view; alternatively for each chapter, but the chapter's label will state whose point of view it is so check that. BYTHE WAY, FANG SWEARS A LOT SO YEAH…**

**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Bang! A red paintball hit me right on the chest, I was out.

"So, bro how was that school you went to?"

"Huh, oh _Flight High_?" I said mocking the name

"Yeah, did you like the shades of gay they had on their walls?"

"Well it totally matched the type of people there."

Okay I admit that was a low blow, but I was beyond pissed. Not only did their school show no chance of a good sport education, the girls were unbearable. I mean, if I wanted girls who thought they were too cool to act normal I could have gone to any school. And as pretty as some of them were, none of them were normal. There were either sluts or too dramatic. In fact, _all_ of them were dramatic, but at least with the sluts you were used to it. Off course I, being the most popular guy around, made a heap of friends. I made I guy who called himself "Iggy", apparently because he liked to ignite stuff. It was really childish, but who was I to complain, I was called Fang.

"So you going to start calling yourself _Nicholas_ now? Oh, sorry _Lord Nicholas the Third_!" he exaggerated his point by bowing low and raising his 'hat'.

"Shut up faggot." My name isn't even Nicholas; it was Nick, simple short and stupid. This was why I changed it.

"Oh, sorry did I upset the prince of cats?"

"You're quoting Shakespeare and you're calling me gay, you noob."

"Well, you're the one using geeky gamer slang."

"You fucking care where the fucking comeback came from?"

"What so saying retarded comebacks is suddenly what you do?"

"Shut up _Jake_, you need a chill pill."

"What one day at that gay school and they changed ya?"

"Whatever, you say loser."

"What's wrong man you're usually much better at this."

"The fucking girls there are so damn weird."

"Aren't all girls?"

"They're drama queens…"

"Failing to see your point…"

"…and ugly, not a good combination"

James laughed, he fucking laughed at the fact that I had to go to a stupid school, with stupid gay prancy people where there were no fucking dateable girls in sight. "Whatever man, you're Fang, you'll find someone."

"Look I got to get home, have to fucking pack for the 'semester'." who fucking calls it a semester, what a stupid name.

"Don't forget your tights" he snickered, like actually snickered.

"…says the snickering moron."

It had been two months since I found out I was going to that stupid school and a week since the open day. The layout was even stupider than the fucking name 'Flight High'. HOW I THERE RIGHT MIND NAMES A SCHOOL FLIGHT HIGH? Where did they get that name a fucking carton of pink gayness? Okay so that was a bit over the top, but fucking hell I had to go to an ACTING school I think I am allowed to react like that. The 'dorms' for girls and guys were at different corners of the school and the whole structure just made no sense. The sports things were around the order of the building, as if people needs to get exercise just before sport. Not that sport was ever a problem for me; I was the champion in football, soccer and track. I could bet I would have no competition at the school, even if some of the guys look athletic, they were going to an acting school… so everything else was invalid. Though from personal experience I knew the some of them did have muscles which you can only get from good work outs.

And now I sound like a fucking teenage girl, shitting fucking hell.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Okay so that's that. I am sorry if Fang sounds bad, I'm a talkative girl so it's hard for me to write about a quiet guy. If you really want you can give m e a suggestion and criticism, I like criticism. That's it, check out the co-written story me and Calamity have, which should be updated soon. **

**-ChArItY =P**


	5. Max POV

**Heyy, I see I am getting no reviews :( other than IggyIsAwesome13, formally known as Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely** **so this is an unannounced shout out to her; Thank you SO much, you are one of the best reviewers I have ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: The Angel of Charity is in no way of form a full or partial owner of any of the plot, characters, events, scenes or settings used in the series Maximum Ride. She does not and cannot claim to own any of the unintentionally or intentionally put brands, song or objects which are written about in this or any chapter. She may however, claim the original characters used and the plot line of this particular story as her own.  
>Also Charity does not wish to upset any school, people or people's possession by this story and she apologises for any unintentional hurt that may be caused by the story.<strong>

**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Today is the day Flight High started letting kids stay in the dormitory. Off course some students stayed there for summer break. But today is officially the first day of Flight High's year. And I was nervous; it felt as though my stomach churned with butterflies that dashed through trying to play quidditch in my anxious stomach.

I woke before my alarm even started to awaken. An hour before the dreaded hour, my brain screamed out insane logic. The longer I stayed awake before the time of departure came, the more time I spent in this moment, before my life changed. I wanted to cling onto this second, this feeling, and this irrational reason. I felt like a child hugging their blanky, knowing letting it go may help achieve their goal of growing up and yet never wanting to because it provides them the safety they wish for… want … need.

I had to be at school today be 2pm for their presentation but my mum wanted me to get there by 8 in the morning, to really get a feel of the school and to settle in. Given that my sister had already pre-booked me an appointment in Ella's Enchanting Extra-Girly Makeover Maniac's Salon I would need an hour to get ready. Another half hour for the drive there and a half an hour extra for what my mum called spare-traffic-time, I would also need a half hour for my walk so I was left with 30 minutes to spend my last minutes at home before being shipped off to the land where my dreams would come true… or crash and burn.

I let my thoughts skim over the surface of my tensions, but I knew I needed to stop worrying. As my mum said, it was just a school, off course that brought up totally different problems such as the fact that I never fit in at school. To which, her reply was that this was a different school, one more suited to cater for my needs. Which obviously brought us back to the first issue, this was a totally new territory for me.

The thought of a dramatic student population may have been fine, but leaving my family was not. I loved my mum; I needed her to always be there. I would surely miss her but even more than that I would miss my sister. And despite the fact that I was always busy and she always acted like she didn't care, I knew she would miss me too. I would miss her hugs, her sudden impulses to give me a makeover, her ever present, unwanted, dating advice and offcourse her cheery, own self.

*Synthesiser music followed by 'glassy' sounds "Seventeen, a beauty queen, she made a ride that caused a scene in the town. Her long blonde hair, hanging do-"

As my alarm hushed off into the silence I realised that my ½ hour was already over. How come time flies by when you need it to slow down?

Though my life was about to change in a mere two and a half hours, my morning jog remained the same. Like the one constant in a world of variables. And by the time I had stepped on to the porch, I had mentally prepared myself for anything Flight High threw at me.

"MAX? Get up here. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." My sisters' melodic voice hung to my ears, as though my brain was savouring the sound.

"I'm coming, calm your farm." I started my journey upstairs, feeling the cold chill of the recently polished staircase radiate like summers heat.

"That doesn't even rhyme."

In the minute it would have taken me to get up the stairs my sister was already setting up her makeup inside my room.

"Did you take out the clothes I asked you to?" said the back of my sisters' head. "Because I can't work with half of your closet, and finding that outfit in there was as close to a miracle as you can get before Christmas."

I chuckled at my sisters' remark and sat myself down. By now I was fully aware of her procedure. "Yeah I did, it's in the bathroom."

She walked in there with confidence that I still hadn't got a grasp of.

"Uh, Max you haven't packed your toothbrush."

"I'll pack at in at the end."

"Oh, okay." She said walking back in. "Put these on" She shoved the clothes in my hands.

"Ella, you know I could have just walked into the bathroom and changed there right?"

"Shut up and change."

Ok something was wrong. My sister was as sweet as honey, not sharp like thorns. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving today." I pulled her in for a hug, not expecting her to admit missing me at all. I kept her there for a moment until I heard a mumble of 'just go, change'. After going to the bathroom, and putting on the skinny jeans and black top my sister selected I walked back in and sat in the chair she always used. The next twenty minutes was spent talking about my new school and things we would miss about each other and the 40 after doing 'finishing touches'. And fade in to my last minutes in my house…

"Mum I won't need a cupboard worth of sheets, I have already got 3 sheets and 2 blankets I don't need those" I said walking into the car where Ella was already there. It was my train to Hogwarts. Fright mixed with excitement as the tires screeched onto the road. This was it, the moment everything came into focus. The point in a film where you hear pop- country music as a car drives off into the road or the horizon.

The scenery changed as we drove onto the highway, the suburban houses were quickly replaced be a curtain of smoke.

"Mom, put on some music… please" Ella said after five minutes on the highway.

"What do you want to hear?" Mum asked turning to me. I turned towards Ella and we smirked at each other.

Looking back at mum we told her "Disney!" Because no matter how much you grow up, Disney never grows old, and maybe this will help me hold on to the past. I always listened to Disney with my sister, because, maybe, a part of me never wanted to grow up, but I had forced myself too. Just like a suborn actress from a 'finding true happiness' movie.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**That's all, after Fangs chapter, I will finish the day because I just realised that you only hear from Max in the morning. Whoops :).**

**-ChArItY =P**


	6. Fang POV

**Heyy, Charity here. SO I have millions of test (hyperbole) but I have decided to do this story instead, because you know it's not like you need good grades (sarcasm). Anyway, hope you like it. Sorry it took so long.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Angel of Charity is in no way of form a full or partial owner of any of the plot, characters, events, scenes or settings used in the series Maximum Ride. She does not and cannot claim to own any of the unintentionally or intentionally put brands, song or objects which are written about in this or any chapter. She may however, claim the original characters used and the plot line of this particular story as her own.  
>Also Charity does not wish to upset any school, people or people's possession by this story and she apologises for any unintentional hurt that may be caused by the story.<strong>

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was the moment before leaving, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. See what I did there? Ha-ha, I am pretty good at this; maybe acting school wasn't going to be so bad. Wait did I really just say that? Shit, I'm… turning… into… one … of…. _those_… people. And now I'm being dramatic, this is _not_ a good sign, and now I'm talking to myself and over-thinking things. I'm doomed, doomed. Since when do I talk like Nudge? Since when can you tell that we are siblings? Since when does it matter what I think to myself? Since when do I ask rhetorical questions and that too a whole heap of them? Since when do I sound like a girl? STOP. That's it; I knew this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Fang you ready?" an excited high-pitched voice sounded.

"Whatever."

"That doesn't even make sense…" she trailed off grabbing her suitcase. I simply shrugged and went back to hauling my bag to the car. An array of sheets, blankets and pillow cover, already awaited the arrival of my luggage.

"Fang!" mum yelled over from inside the house, so I strolled towards the house.

"Fang!" she yelled again as I walked in right behind her.

"Yes mum?"

"Oh god, Nicholas, you really scared me"

"Sorry mum." What? Just because I as a teenage boy doesn't mean I can't be nice to my mum once in a while.

"Well, pick up those blankets and that bag over there." she stated, sounding shocked.

This was it, the moment which made everything worth it.

"So, call me." said a girl, who I had just met, I think her name was Paris or London… maybe it was Sydney.

"Cool, see ya." I said walking back to my room.

"Hey, Fang" my sister shouted into my ear, when did she even get here? She fell a step behind me.

"Yes, Nudge."

"So, you got some girls number?"

"Yep, Sydney's" I pretended to be confident of her name, knowing I would get lectured otherwise.

"Actually her name is Adelaide; you should at least have the courtesy to know her name." she tutted. Then leaning over my shoulder Nudge took the paper and tore it in to little pieces. As if luck was on her side a bin appeared on her side, which she threw the paper into. Not that I would have bothered to stick those little pieces together anyway.

"Nudge!" I turned towards her in shock. "What did you do that for?"

"She has a boyfriend, one who happens to work out regularly."

My face must have shown my disgust or shock because Nudge suddenly smiled in satisfaction. I guess acting skills to pay off for girls like Adelaide. A click sounded in front of my face. I turned to look at my younger sister, in her dark blue skinny jeans and pastel purple top. Her converses stood out to my eyes. I had gotten her those as a 'getting into your dream school' gift.

"Come on now, let's get something to eat."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Okay, so that took a surprisingly long time. I don't think Fang's POVs are working out so well. Tell me your thoughts?**

**-ChArItY =P**


End file.
